Through Daphne's Eyes
by Esm3rald
Summary: Harry wakes up in King's Cross a second time and gains a second chance at life. Too bad she ends up in Daphne Greengrass' body. Do-Over fiction (Kind of). FemHarry is Daphne. Maybe Dark!HarryasDaphne, probably Grey!HarryasDaphne. Still-Slytherin!Daphne. Powerful!HarryasDaphne. Smart!HarryasDaphne. HarryasDaphne/Lucius eventually.
1. Prologue

**I CHANGED THIS STORY SLIGHTLY SO I'M REPOSTING IT!**

 **In this story Harry (who is actually Harriet in this story) is reborn three years after the final battle, but instead of being reborn as herself or in another time as someone else, she's reborn as Daphne Greengrass. However, instead of being reborn into her world, she's reborn into another, parallel world, very similar but also with differences from what she knows. By the way, we don't know much about Daphne or her family from Canon so I can be as creative as I want (and since this is also a parallel world I can change even more things about her background, family etc). There's no particular reason for why I chose Daphne except for the fact that she's in the same year as Harry but in slytherin, she's a pureblood and in Draco's clique in canon though her family remained neutral during the first war (and the second too?).**

 **This story will start in book3 (Prisoner of Azkaban) and it will be Lucius/DaphneHarry eventually. Daphne is born the 30** **th** **of November 1979 (same year as Hermione). That means that she started Hogwarts almost a year later (because she wasn't yet eleven when Hogwarts started in September 1990 and she had to wait for the next year). This story will probably have underage sex but Harry is technically an adult (at least mentally) so I don't know if it still can be considered underage. Anyway, nothing more than kisses (probably) will happen until she's 16. Also, this story will have teacher/student relationship. I just love the idea of Lucius Malfoy being the DADA teacher.**

 **(TO EVERYONE NOT OKAY WITH MY CHOICE IN COUPLE, ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS: MY STORY, MY CHOICE. IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH IT, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE BECAUSE I'M NOT CHANGING IT, NO MATTER HOW MANY REVIEWS YOU LEAVE ME, SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE LUCIUS/FEMHARRY TOGETHER BECAUSE I DON'T CARE. OH, AND THE IDEA OF HARRY/FEMHARRY TOGETHER IS CREEPY. I'D NEVER WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IT WOULD BE LIKE TWO TWINS FUCKING LIKE CERSEI AND JAIME LANNISTER OR SOMETHING.)**

 **Also, like I said, some things are different. First of all, Narcissa died in childbirth (but Draco is still alive). That means that Draco will probably be a little different from the Draco we know from Canon. Harry as well will be different, he's not the same Harry from Canon, he doesn't even look the same. And FemHarryDaphne will be OOC as well because she's a Harry with five more years of experience compared to Canon!Harry after the final battle and her life went radically different after that (this story is obviously not Epilogue compliance). There are other changes as well but you'll find out as you read the story.**

 **Anyway, I imagine DaphneHarry as Ginta Lapina (though much curvier in the chest department, a slimmer waist (wasp waist) and with a rounder behind - completely unrealistic body figure but it's fanfiction so who cares?) but with emerald green eyes. Hope you like it.**

 **Summary:**

Harry wakes up in King's Cross a second time and gains a second chance at life. Too bad she ends up in Daphne Greengrass' body. Do-Over fiction (Kind of). FemHarry is Daphne. Maybe Dark!HarryasDaphne, probably Grey!HarryasDaphne. Still-Slytherin!Daphne. Powerful!HarryasDaphne, Smart!HarryasDaphne. HarryasDaphne/Lucius eventually.

 **THROUGH DAPHNE'S EYES**

 **Prologue**

Harry opened her eyes slowly and realized immediately where she was. King's Cross or better, the empty, impossibly white King's Cross she had woken up in when she died before defeating Voldemort.

Now here she was again, after only five years. She was almost relieved to be back here, finally able to join her parents and the people she loved. Her life after Voldemort didn't go at all like she had expected.

She broke up with George after only one year, she quit Auror training after only six months and even her relationship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same anymore after the two of them got married.

She didn't begrudge them their happiness but she felt like a third wheel every time they were together and so she had started to avoid them. She spent most of her time alone now or with Neville and sometimes Luna.

In short, she felt empty and unsatisfied with her life.

She really thought that, after killing Voldemort, things would finally change. But they didn't. The Ministry was still as corrupted as ever and the prejudices against both muggleborns and magical creatures (or those who had magical creatures' blood) were still very much present; though, with the excuse of being more accepting towards muggleborns (but that was just a façade) the laws that were in place to hide them from the Muggles had become laxer and the threat of discovery was ever present.

Harry feared that day. She knew what would happen if the muggles found out about them and it wasn't anything good. Though she hated Voldemort and his radical views and methods, there were some things that she couldn't help but agree with. Muggles were dangerous. She had grown up with the Dursleys that though were the extreme side of the spectrum, were still an example on how muggles could react when faced with the idea of some people having magic. Of course, some like Hermione's parents, were perfectly okay with it but what would happen if there were more people who would react like the Dursleys? The muggles were so much more numerous than them and they had weapons and technologies that could be just as dangerous if not more dangerous than magic. The threat was too big and the wizarding world at large was completely ignorant of it.

In addition to that, now the old pureblood families, the ones who had mostly dark ancestry, were persecuted as well. Dark magic was completely forbidden and the magic that fell within that category had grown and was still growing over the years. Blood magic of any kind was forbidden – even the one used in Medimagic or Blood adoption. Speaking parseltongue was absolutely forbidden – not that there was anyone who could actually speak it except for her and, as far as everyone knew, she had lost that ability when she had killed Voldemort – let alone using parselmagic. Every book about that had been burned – except for the few ones she had found in the Black Family Library that she had been able to salvage – and more and more books about other types of Dark Magic, even the more innocuous form of it, were disappearing.

That wasn't the world she had fought for. She had fought for peace and justice. There was nothing just about this.

The more the Ministry tried to forbid Dark Magic and the more she went against their stupid, unjust laws and immersed herself more and more in it. Parselmagic in particular was something that came natural to her. Not everyone who could speak parseltongue could use parselmagic but she could and she was really good at it, just as good as she was with Defense against the Dark Arts. She was good at the Dark Arts as well though she wasn't really surprised by that. When Voldemort tried to kill her that Halloween night, he gifted her with part of his magic like Dumbledore had said. Now that the horcrux inside her was gone, that magic, in addition to her own magic, that had been unconsciously used to keep its influence over her at bay, was free of any bounds. And damn but she was powerful, much more powerful that she had ever realized. Maybe not as powerful as Voldemort or even Dumbledore but still very powerful.

But she was tired, so tired. Tired of hiding who she really was. Tired of people thinking they knew her just because she was the girl-who-lived (and now the Defeater of Voldemort) when they really had no idea. Tired of this world that was getting worse and worse instead of getting better. Tired of the fact that so many people – good, brave people – had died for nothing.

Maybe that was why she had gotten careless lately, thinking she could go anywhere just because Voldemort was dead. Maybe that was why she had had the brilliant idea of walking in Nocturne Alley in the middle of the night, drunk and without her wand on her. Maybe that was why one of the Death Eaters that had escaped custody was able to get the best of her and kill her. Maybe she had simply stopped caring if she lived or died.

Harry shook her head at those thoughts and got up, looking around herself. The place hadn't changed one bit since the last time she had been there but this time she was alone. There was no horcrux writhing on the ground or Dumbledore to greet her. There was only her and a train.

Harry shrugged and figured that that was it, she was supposed to take the train. She started walking and got on the first coach she found in front of her. There was plenty of space since the train was empty.

The train started moving as soon as she had sat down and Harry relaxed on the seat. Soon her vision and all her body were enveloped in a blindingly white light and the surroundings disappeared. She couldn't even see where she was sitting anymore. She closed her eyes, gasping for breath.

When she opened them again she wasn't on the train anymore but in what looked like Hogwarts' infirmary. She squinted her eyes at the bright light of the room and groaned in pain. All her body hurt.

"Daphne? Daphne, can you hear me?" A woman's voice asked from beside her.

Harry turned to look at her and saw that she was a very beautiful woman in her 30's, with paler hair than the Malfoys - the shade of her hair was between a very pale gold and silver color, like moonlight. Harry wasn't sure she was talking to her though because, why the hell was this woman calling her Daphne?

"Yeah." Harry answered anyway, trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was that she had died (again) and she had boarded the train. Why was she at Hogwarts once again?

"Oh, thank Merlin! I was so worried! When you fell off your broom during the match I was so scared."

"I fell off my broom?" Harry asked, more and more confused.

"Don't you remember? You and your team were playing against Hufflepuff? There was a terrible storm and then the dementors came."

"The dementors?" This story sounded incredibly familiar. In fact, it sounded like that time in her third year when she fell off her broom during a quidditch match because of the dementors that were looking for Sirius.

"Yes, because of Sirius Black." The woman answered, a pained look on her face.

"Sirius? I'm sorry but what year is it?"

The woman looked worried now "It's 1993. We're in November. This is your third year at Hogwarts. Do you remember any of it?"

Harry widened her eyes in shock. "Huh…and who am I?"

The woman looked really worried now. "I'm going to call Pomphrey. There's obviously something wrong with your memory." She stood up to do just that but Harry stopped her.

"No, please. Tell me!"

"You're Daphne Greengrass. You're my daughter."

At those words Harry fainted for the first time since she was thirteen and this time it wasn't because of any dementors. She had somehow ended up back in time and she was in Daphne Greengrass' body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we go, chapter 1. Hope you like it, tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 1**

What a strange dream, Harry thought, keeping her eyes still closed. She knew she was lying on something soft, probably a bed, but she figured she was in her room at Grimmauld Place. I dreamt that I was once again at Hogwarts, during my third year, and that I was in Daphne Greengrass' body for some strange reason.

Then she frowned, still half-asleep and realized what was wrong in this picture. She wasn't supposed to be alive. She remembered now, the death eater who had killed her and then she had woken up in King's Cross. She had boarded a train, figuring she was finally going to be reunited with her parents and Sirius. And yet, here she was, alive once again. How was it possible?

Harry finally opened her eyes and realized that she was still in the Hospital Wing. It was dark outside the window, the sky a moonless black. It was the middle of the night then, reason why the Infirmary was deserted. She could see a fable light coming from Madam Pomphrey's office, the only real illumination present in the room.

Was it real then? She thought to herself in disbelief. But no, how can that be? I can't be Daphne Greengrass, that's impossible, even for me.

Harry decided that the only thing she could actually do was to check for herself. She looked for her wand but couldn't find it anywhere near her. She huffed but then figured she could cast the lumos spell without it. It wasn't the first time she had done it and though it was extremely tiring, she could still make it work.

To her great surprise, even before she could utter the words of the spell, a tiny but very bright ball of light appeared floating in front of her face.

"What in Merlin's name…?" Harry shook her head and decided that it didn't matter at the moment. She got up from the bed, the light following her with barely a thought on her part, and she went to the bathroom.

Both the Infirmary and its tiny bathroom were exactly as she remembered them. All perfectly clean and frustratingly white.

She locked the door behind her and made her way towards the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror above it and blinked. And blinked again, trying to register the image in front of her.

The reflection in front of her was of a girl of about 14 years old, with very pale platinum hair like the woman she had seen the first time she had woken up, the one who said that Harry was Daphne Greengrass and she was Harry(Daphne)'s mother. They were silky smooth and long till her mid-waist, falling on her shoulder and back like a silver cascade.

The rest of her looked just as unfamiliar. Her complexion was milky white, like the porcelain the sink and the bath tab were made of. Her face was too fair, too delicate, like a perfect, china doll, with both eyebrows and lashes a much darker blonde color than her hair.

She was taller than she had ever been as well, with long, toned, slender legs that she could perfectly see through the thin fabric of the nightgown she was wearing. She was lean but not sickly thin like she had been all her life because of the Dursleys, with an inverted triangle body shape resulting in narrow hips but with a slim waist, a round derriere and a decidedly much heavier bust than she was used to (and she looked like she was only 14, meaning that her breasts were probably still growing).

Her skin was unmarred. No scar on her hand because of that blood quill that odious Umbridge woman had forced her to write in or on her forearm, the one left by Pettigrew to resurrect Voldemort, but most of all, no lightning bolt scar on her forehead either.

The only thing a little familiar were the color of her eyes, green still but a darker green that they had been before – emerald green instead of light jade –, and the shape was all wrong, hooded instead of wide set. They looked…sensual? Somehow…like those eyes had been made for seduction (and the rest of her as well as far as she could see).

Harry tried to remember what Daphne Greengrass had looked like while at Hogwarts but the truth was, she had never paid too much attention to her. She had been part of Pansy Parkinson's gang at Hogwarts but had never really mocked or tormented the other students like Pansy or Malfoy did on a regular basis. She hadn't continued Potions past her OWLs because she wasn't in Slughorn's class in their sixth year. She knew that she had come from a pureblood family and that Draco had married her sister Astoria. That was it, really.

Harry remembered the fact that she had been beautiful. She had often heard male students commenting on that fact. But the image of her in Harry's mind was very blurry. Had she looked like Harry looked now? Because if she did, damn. She looked even more beautiful than Fleur Delacour and she was part Veela.

Harry had been pretty, that was for sure. Not at 14 certainly, but in her sixth year she had come into her own. She had gotten rid of her glasses, she had started to take care of her unmanageable hair and she had stopped wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs. That had done wonders to her appearance and had certainly worked to attract George Weasley's attention. Harry had always had a bit of a crush on George but she knew that George had only seen her as Ron's friend, almost like his own sister. Things had changed though during the summer before sixth year. They had gotten together at the end of the summer and then they had seen each other during the Hogsmeade weekends. It had been great while it had lasted but then, of course, the war with Voldemort had gotten in the way, Dumbledore had sacrificed himself to allow Snape to take his place at Voldemort's side and Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone in search of the Horcruxes. Then the battle of Hogwarts happened and Fred had been killed.

Harry had naively believed that they could just pick things back from where they had left them and George had believed the same – or maybe he simply wanted to believe that way. Unfortunately, the distance between them grew more and more each day until they had simply decided to split up amicably and in a joint decision.

Harry shook her head to dispel those thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about her failed relationship. Of course, George hadn't been the only one. Before him there had been Cedric. Cedric, who had been killed by Pettigrew right in front of her. She still had nightmares about that, even after so many years. If she hadn't hated Pettigrew already because he had betrayed her parents and was also the reason Sirius had ended up in Azkaban, him killing Cedric had moved him almost at the top of the list of people she wanted to see dead.

Okay, enough thinking about the past. She needed to think about the here and now. And the here and now was confusing at best and completely bonkers at worst. How was it possible that she was in Daphne Greengrass' body? How was it possible that she was alive at all?

It couldn't be because of the Hallows, right? She had thrown the Resurrection Stone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and left the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's grave where it belonged. Surely, the whole 'Master of Death' thing was just a story, right? And yet, she had died twice now and here she was, alive again. But not in her own body like before. Why hadn't she returned to her own body like what had happened the first time? And what had happened to the real Daphne Greengrass?

And, wait a second. Mrs. Greengrass had said that she had been playing Quidditch when the dementors arrived and she had fainted. But Daphne Greengrass hadn't been in the Slytherin Quidditch team, she remembered that much.

Harry wondered if she could somehow access Daphne's memories to see what was going on. She knew that the brain stored the memories and that those memories were accessible by a Legilimens even if the body lost its soul, as it was the case of the Dementor's kiss.

Harry was a proficient Occlumens now and a not too bad Legilimens as well. It had taken years to reach an adequate level, especially without anyone present to test her shields, but she had done it. Too little too late, of course, since, if she had learned it when Snape had tried to teach her, maybe Sirius wouldn't have died that night at the Ministry.

Harry shook her head once again. All of this didn't matter now. What mattered was figuring out what was going on and the only way she could think of to do that was to see inside Daphne's mind – her mind now? – and sort through her memories. Maybe this way, things would be clearer, she hoped.

Harry sat on the bathroom floor, trying to find a comfortable position on the hard surface. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out a few times. Soon, her mind was devoid of any thought and she tried to look inward, into her mind. Her memories as Harry Potter were still there, in the forefront of her mind, organized in tiny wooden boxes on top of shelves. Her mental library, as she like to call it. Everything seemed in order, the boxes ordered in chronological order, some – the ones with inside her darkest, most painful memories – had padlocks to keep them locked.

There was something different though. A door, a door that it definitely hadn't been there the last time she had been inside her own mind. Harry crossed the room in quick strides and stood in front of it. She didn't recognize the wood the door was made of but it was polished till it shined and it was painted a vibrant dark green.

Harry extended her hand forward and turned the knob. What awaited her on the other side was chaos. The room was pitch dark, the only light coming from the room she had just left. Harry decided to leave the door open so she could see better. The ground was littered with wooden boxes, similar to the ones in her mind library and the shelves that once contained them were overthrown, some in piles one over the other, some still half standing but empty.

"Okay." She muttered aloud. "I just need to tidy up a little, that's all."

She concentrated on the light first and imagined wall-mounted candle holders on both sides of the room. The room reacted to her wish instantly and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It worked exactly like her mind would so maybe these memories – as messy as they were right now – were part of her mind as well now, somehow. She could work with that.

Next thing to do would be to return the shelves to their proper place. Harry looked with a grin as the shelves rearranged themselves in the way she was visualizing.

Good, and now, the memories, finally.

This time she picked them up one by one and watched them before putting them in the right place. There were memories of Daphne as a child. She had been a happy child until the untimely death of her little sister Astoria – she was cursed with a blood malediction that made her frail and weak and that, in addition to the bad flu she got one winter was enough to kill her. And wasn't that another difference from what she knew? Astoria had been alive in her reality. Then her father had died as well, magical accident. He was some kind of Rune Master who liked inventing new spells and wards.

Harry frowned again. As far as she knew, Daphne's father had been alive as well. What the hell was going on?

The shock of her life came though when she watched Daphne's sorting. Not because Daphne had been sorted into another house. No, the hat had taken all of ten seconds to declare her a slytherin. No, the real shock came from the fact that a few names down the line another name was called: Harry Potter.

But this Harry Potter didn't look at all like her. In fact, this Harry Potter was actually a boy.

Harry looked, astonished, as the tiny boy with messy dark red hair and hazel eyes (and no glasses) came to sit on the stool in front of the teachers' table and then McGonagall put the sorting Hat over his head. After long seconds of absolute silence, the Hat finally uttered one word: slytherin.

Harry gaped. Not only this Harry Potter was a boy but he was a slytherin, what the hell?

Harry remembered suddenly the book she had found in the Black Family Library about alternate realities. She had barely skimmed through it, not really believing that such things existed but now, well, now she really wished she had read it because it really looked like she was in some kind of alternate reality.

Harry checked other memories, trying to find one prior to the sorting to see what might have caused this Harry to be sorted into slytherin. She found the answer in the memory about the train trip to Hogwarts. It turned out that Daphne had befriended Harry on the train and convinced him to come sit with the other future slytherins. It was obvious that, when Harry had seen Malfoy between them, he hadn't been very happy about it but then, thanks mostly to Daphne and Blaise Zabini, who had made him feel welcome, he had warmed up to the other first years as well, Draco and Pansy included. And that was why he hadn't asked the hat to not put him in slytherin when he had been sorted.

Harry kept looking at the memories, following Daphne's (and therefore this Harry's) years at Hogwarts. Strangely enough, Harry became best friends with both Daphne and Draco but the other slytherins students of the same year became a very tight knit group, even Pansy, who, it turned out, wasn't so bad when surrounded by people she actually liked. Even Draco was very different from the one she knew. This Draco was more reserved, though still arrogant and prejudiced against muggles (but a lot less against muggleborns than he was in her world), also braver and kind and funny towards his real friends. This Draco tended to brag a lot less and he also very rarely uttered his trademark's phrases: 'I'm going to tell my father' or 'Just wait until my father hears of this.' He also didn't pick fight with other students, not even Ron Weasley and, thanks to Harry's influence, he even became on friendly terms with Hermione Granger.

Hermione had been sorted into Ravenclaw here instead of Gryffindor and, like what had happened in her old world, she had been saved from the Troll by Harry. The difference was that, instead of Ron with Harry, there had been Draco and Daphne with him.

Harry and Ron weren't friends by any means, let alone best friends, but they mostly tended to ignore each other. There wasn't really any animosity between them though. Ron was still prejudiced towards slytherins so maybe that was the reason why he and Harry weren't friends in this world. He was, instead, friends with Neville, the only gryffindor he was friends with.

And talking about Harry, he was very different from her. There was very little gryffindor in him beside the courage, to which he had in spades. This Harry tended to think things through instead of jumping into danger without a care. He was still a little reckless sometimes – like the time he had saved Hermione from the troll – but a lot less than she had been. This Harry was also not a fan of Quidditch, in fact he couldn't even fly. He was still very good at Defense against the Dark Arts but he was awful at Transfiguration. But, and that was the strangest thing in her opinion, he was basically a genius in potion. And she was talking Snape-genius level. Crazy.

During their first year, like in her world, Quirell had tried to steal the Philosopher Stone and, like in her world, Harry had stopped him, though this time Draco and Daphne had accompanied him.

During second year, on the other hand, Lucius didn't give Ginny Tom Riddle's diary and therefore the chamber of secrets wasn't opened. All in all, they passed a rather uneventful year except for Lockhart who was, somehow, hit with the same memory loss because of an obliviate gone wrong like had happened in her world. Daphne had gotten into the slytherin Quidditch team as a seeker – and she was very good too – while Draco was one of the chasers. And, of course, Lucius had bought everyone on the team the Nimbus 2001.

And then there was this year. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, Wormtail was still Ron's pet rat and Remus Lupin was still both a werewolf and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She was happy to know that some things, at least, were still the same.

Finally, after putting all of Daphne's memories in the right place, she looked around herself and smiled. Now, that looked much better.

She still didn't know how (or why) exactly she had ended up in an alternate world and as Daphne Greengrass of all people but, at least, she knew a lot more information than she did before.

Harry wondered if she had ended up in Daphne's body simply because she was Harry's best friend in this world or there was more to it?

She shrugged and left her mind library behind.

She opened her eyes and got up from the cold floor. Maybe she didn't know how she had ended up there but there was one thing she knew with absolute certainty. She wasn't going to waste such an opportunity. Sirius was still alive in this world. She could get him exonerated from all charges. He would be a free man. Cedric was still alive as well. And, while Voldemort was still alive as well, she knew where the horcruxes were this time, she could kill him much faster this time around, or at least, help the Harry of this world do it.

She could do so much, save so many people. Dumbledore. Snape. Remus. Tonks. Dobby. She wasn't going to waste this second chance that she had been given. The how or why didn't matter. She was Daphne Greengrass now and she was back in time. She could change everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here you go, after an extremely long time, a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 2**

The next time Harry woke up, it was probably around midday. She was still in the Infirmary of Hogwarts and whatever small doubt she still had about dreaming everything that had happened in the past few hours disappeared.

The woman she now knew was Lady Greengrass – her mother – was at her bedside again. Harry squinted her eyes at her, still blurry from sleep.

"Good morning, Miss Greengrass? How are you feeling?" Pomphrey asked her, walking out of her office.

A lot of adjectives came to mind at the moment (confused, excited, scared…) but she merely replied with "Fine."

"Do you know who I am now?" Her mother asked her. It was still difficult to wrap her head around that. She had two set of memories now. And therefore, it was like she had suddenly become two people at once. It was more than a little mind-blowing.

"Yes, mother." A sigh of relief left Lady Greengrass' mouth at her answer.

"I told you, Lady Greengrass. The temporary memory loss could be easily attributed to the accident. The headmaster was able to stop her fall but one of the bludgers still hit her head pretty hard."

"Yes, well, it's better to see it with my own eyes that my daughter is fine now." Then she added, uncertain. "She _is_ fine, right?"

Pomphrey nodded her head. "A complete scan will tell us just that but I repaired all the damage caused by the fall and the bludger, and the effect the dementors had on her system. So, I don't see any reason why she wouldn't be."

Lady Greengrass nodded but both women startled when they heard Snape's voice behind them.

"Good morning Miss Greengrass." Professor Snape said, voice almost warm. Harry – Daphne – blinked at him, never having heard Snape talking to her with so much neutrality, almost fondness. He certainly never talked to her without having a sneer permanently fixed on his thin lips.

Harry tried not to think about the last time she had seen Snape – bleeding, dying, on the floor of the Shrieking Shack.

"Good morning, Professor."

"As your Head of House, I felt it was my duty to ascertain your conditions. And your classmates, two in particular, are very worried about you and want to know as well."

Harry smiled in reaction. For a second her mind went to Ron and Hermione, but then she remembered. Harry and Draco. The Harry Potter of this world. Still, the warmth in her chest didn't disappear. Thanks to her other set of memories – Daphne's memories – she had as many good memories of Harry and Draco than she had of Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you, Professor. And please, reassure Harry and Draco than I'm perfectly fine."

Snape nodded at her before turning to Madam Pomphrey. "Forgive me for the intrusion, Poppy."

"It's all right, Severus. Just as long as you don't get in my way." The Mediwitch said with a small smirk. Snape nodded once before going to stand near one of the windows, making a point of really staying out of her way.

"If Poppy agrees, as soon as you're free to go, I will accompany you to your common room, this way you'll tell your friends you're all right yourself."

Daphne nodded again. "Thank you, professor."

Then all talking stopped when Pomphrey began her magical scan. After a complicated movement of her wrist and a few whispered words, a cerulean bright light left her wand and hit Harry's chest. Harry felt a slight tingle spreading from her chest to her arms and legs but it lasted only for a few seconds.

Daphne waited patiently but her heart started beating faster in her chest when Pomphrey frowned at the results of the scan.

"Something wrong, Madam Pomphrey?" Lady Greengrass asked her.

"Not wrong…more like…odd."

"What is odd?" Snape asked her, black eyes now looking at Daphne suspiciously.

Daphne internally panicked. Was it possible that Madam Pomphrey had realized that she _wasn't_ really Daphne?

"Her magical signature…is different. And her magical core…it appears it grew overnight. Not only grew…it doubled its size."

Snape marched forward, now plain suspicious and almost aggressive. "Who are you?" He asked Daphne, looking at her with hostility.

"Severus…" Pomphrey said, trying to placate him. "There's no indication in my scan that makes us suspect the person in front of us is _not_ Daphne Greengrass."

"How do you explain the changes in her magical signature and core then? Need I remind you we've already gone through an instance of possession two years ago?"

"I assure you, we're not dealing with possession here."

"Polyjuice then…" Snape continued but Pomphrey shook her head again.

"She remained here all night and all that she drank, was something _I_ gave her. If she had been someone under Polyjuice, the effect would have vanished by now."

"I assure you, Professor Snape. I am Daphne Greengrass." Harry said then, finally tired of them talking like she wasn't there. "Look into my mind if you don't believe me."

"That won't be necessary." Lady Greengrass said, voice cold and with an air of finality, a mama bear protecting her cub.

"Lady Greengrass…" Snape tried to protest but her mother stopped him with a hand raised and an imperious eyebrow.

"Professor Snape, I know exactly what happened to my daughter. And I assure you, this _is_ my daughter."

"You do?" Daphne asked her in a small voice.

Lady Greengrass turned to look at her with a gentle smile. "Yes, dear. I wondered many times if I should have told you this. I hesitated because I wasn't sure it would ever concern you personally. But it could have concerned your children, or your grandchildren." Then she turned towards Pomphrey and Snape. "What I'm about to reveal is a secret that my family has kept for centuries. I demand your complete secrecy in the matter."

"Of course." Pomphrey said immediately. "Everything that will be said here is under an oath of privacy."

Snape nodded as well. "I don't reveal my slytherins' secrets, I assure you."

Lady Greengrass nodded and turned towards Harry.

"What is it, mom?"

Lady Greengrass sighed and said, "Both mine and your father's family are pureblood families. Though we don't have muggle blood in our lines, that doesn't mean we only have witches and wizards' blood either. Like most pureblood families, we've strengthened our line and our magic with marriages with magical creatures over the centuries. Not too often, mind you, once every few centuries, just enough to acquire special abilities but without running the risk of filling our bloodline with too many, and too obvious, magical creatures' traits.

"Lord Malfoy will never admit it, but I'm sure there's at least one veela in his bloodline. The Blacks acquired the metamorphmagus ability thanks to the marriage with a kitsune three centuries ago. Even the Slytherin line acquired the ability to speak parseltongue because of the union with a Naga. We – the old pureblood lines, I mean – always chose to marry magical creatures that looked human for the most part. In my family – my mother's family – there was such a marriage, more than two centuries ago. However, because of this marriage, some of our family members during the years, usually females, but sometimes males as well, have inherited some special abilities. It doesn't happen every generation. I, for example, was not one of those lucky ones, neither was my mother but my grandmother was. Still, all females in our family inherited supernatural beauty."

"All right." Daphne asked, tired of her mother's obvious stalling. "So, what you're saying is that I've somehow inherited traits of a magical creature. Which one?"

Lady Greengrass sighed. "A Lamia." Both of them ignored Pomphrey's gasp and Snape's deep frown. "You won't study this creature until the end of the year, probably, together with vampires and werewolves…"

"I know what a Lamia is." Daphne said, feeling suddenly a little sick. How much of a lamia's abilities did she inherit exactly? Was she going to crave blood and human flesh now?

"Before you ask me, don't worry. Your dietary habits won't change. No one in our family has ever inherited the bloodlust of a lamia."

"That is a relief."

"However, your change in magical signature and your magical core's growth indicate that you're indeed going to inherit abilities typical of a lamia. It could have been your age as well as the fact that you've just reached puberty, or it could have been yesterdays' accident as well, or both things at once. They're all signs. Sometimes an accident, like what happened to you, is what kickstarts the 'transformation'. It's your body's response to danger, to protect itself, you see. Your magical core is preparing itself for the changes."

"What kind of changes are we talking about here?"

"Well, the obvious one is a severe increase in magical abilities. You could find yourself overcharging a spell without meaning to, even spells you usually perform with ease. Your magic might be unstable for a while, until you get used to the boost in your magic. But don't worry, you'll get used to it quickly. Moreover, wandless magic will come extremely easy to you, even easier than magic with a wand sometimes."

Harry nodded, having noticed something like that last night. The way she had casted the lumos spell without a wand and without barely a thought was very telling.

"Some people in our family, like the Slytherin line, also inherited the ability to speak parseltongue. However, this trait can skip several generations while everyone who belongs to the slytherin line has inherited this ability in every generation. Some in our family can also turn themselves into large snakes, usually venomous but not always, like an animagus but without previous learning."

Harry wondered if she would still be able to turn herself into her own animagus form – well, Harry Potter's animagus form – or if that was lost forever now that she was in another body. Though that was the least of her problems.

"Lamia share similar characteristics with Veelas. Inhuman beauty is one. But also, a natural allure, with which you will be able to mesmerize and dazzle males, and homosexual females as well, going as far as persuade them to do your bidding, if their willpower is weak enough – I don't need to tell you it must be used only in extreme cases, if you're in danger and such. You'll learn to be in full control of it soon enough, and you'll be able to turn it on and off at will. It will come natural to you, don't worry, or so I've been told. Still, I'm sure having boys following you around and trying to catch your attention is not something new for you, is it? I certainly didn't need the lamia allure to attract boys' attention when I was your age."

Daphne nodded, but she was a little overwhelmed. She had gotten used to attention because of her name in her old world, but not this kind of attention. Some boys had been interested in her, beside George, but not like Fleur Delacour. She didn't want to be like Fleur Delacour, with boys following her around and making fools of themselves to catch her attention. What an embarrassment. Fortunately, her mother had just said that she could learn to control her allure, so she could turn it off as well, thank merlin.

"Another ability that you could develop but it's not certain, is shadowbinding. Lamias move through shadows, hide in them, so they can surprise their preys and attack them and kill them more easily. There had been some instances in our family of witches and wizards able to travel through shadows and hide in them, as a camouflage for spying or protect themselves from danger."

"That would be an interesting ability. I wouldn't even need to learn apparition if I could simply travel through shadows." Daphne said, now a little excited.

Lady Greengrass glared at her a little. "You _will_ learn apparition, like every other witch and wizard in our family. I won't have my daughter unable to apparate."

Daphne smiled, more amused than intimidated. She already knew how to apparate anyway, not that Lady Greengrass knew, of course. "Of course, mother. So, is that all? Because it doesn't sound too bad, I guess."

"Yes, that is all. No snake parts that will suddenly appear overnight. No craving for blood and human flesh."

"Well, that is good to hear."

"It is." Snape interjected, having remained silent all this time. "You won't pose a danger to the rest of the students, not more than usual anyway." That almost sounded like a joke. Who knew Snape could joke? "I suppose there's no need to warn the headmaster about this."

"No, there's not." Pomphrey agreed. "Nobody except for us four in this room, has to know. Unless you'll want to tell your friends?"

Daphne nodded. She couldn't imagine keeping such a secret. Both Harry and Draco will understand, she was sure of it. "Yes, I will tell them. As soon as I can get out of here. Can I, Madam Pomphrey?"

"I don't see why not. But take it easy for today. You're lucky today is Saturday, so you have all day tomorrow to rest as well."

"Yes." Daphne nodded, though she had just remembered something. "Wait, what happened to my broom?"

Lady Greengrass exchanged a glance with Snape. Madam Pomphrey left them silently, returning to her office.

"The storm was too strong. Your broom crashed against the Whomping Willow. It didn't survive the encounter, I'm sorry."

Harry sighed, already expecting such an answer. Before she could add more, her mother offered, "Don't worry though. I won't allow my daughter, the best seeker in the school, to play Quidditch with one of the school brooms. I've already ordered a new broom for you…the new model, the one that came out this year…what was the name again?"

"A firebolt? You bought me a firebolt?" Daphne asked with widened eyes. The last time it was Sirius who gifted her the broom, otherwise she would have never been able to afford it with her trust vault.

She knew because of her memories that the Greengrass family was loaded, almost as much as the Malfoys and the Blacks – they lived in a mansion and everything. Still, it was still difficult to understand that they could afford to spend this much money for a broom like it was nothing, for a person that didn't even play professionally.

"Yes, that's it. They should send it to you by owl in a few days, in time for your next Quidditch practice."

"Thank you, mother." Daphne smiled at her sincerely. Lady Greengrass was the typical pureblood noble lady – proud of her lineage, used to get her way, and intolerant of everything muggle (but not against muggleborns – or at least, she respected muggleborns like Hermione, those who went out of their way to adapt to their new world instead of trying to bring the muggle world into the magical world –, unlike others) – but she knew she loved Daphne with all her heart. And Daphne loved her just as much.

"Anything for you, dear."

Harry was still getting used to the idea of having two set of memories and living in a body that wasn't her own, and even though she still considered Lily Evans her mother, she couldn't understand why she couldn't have _two_ mothers. Harry had dreamt all her life of having a mother – an alive one – who loved her and who would take care of her. And now she did.

She had a mother, she had two best friends and she will try to regain the friends she had in her old life – Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna –. She also knew what was going to happen – or she hoped she did – so she knew how to stop those she cared about for dying.

It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that. But she was Harry Potter; she had died twice and almost died…who knew how many times? She had lost count.

She wasn't going to miss this opportunity. She was going to make the most of this new life she had been given. And no one, but especially not Voldemort, was going to take her family away from her.

* * *

 **BTW, this won't be a 'Harry is a magical creature' story and Lucius is not a secret Veela and the two of them are not soul mates, mates or whatever. The relationship between them will develop with time, it will be slow burn and it will start from not so romantic intentions (Lucius wants power and to protect his son and himself from Voldemort, HarryasDaphne wants Lucius on her side and away from Voldemort - also to protect Draco - and Lucius has also a certain diary/horcrux so...). It will start as a sort of cat and mouse (though who's the cat and who's the mouse?)/game of seduction thing, in which both of them will try to use and manipulate the other. Genuine feelings will take a while to develop. But they will, eventually. Eventual HEA.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go! Another chapter! Hope you like it! We'll get into the thick of things soon enough, promise!**

**Chapter 3**

Daphne was discharged from the infirmary and, like he promised, Professor Snape accompanied her to the Slytherin Common Room.

There, waiting for her, were Harry and Draco. Daphne reassured them that she was perfectly fine and then, in the privacy of their dormitories, under a privacy charm inside the curtains of Harry's canopy bed, she told them what her mother had revealed to her. Like she was expecting, both Harry and Draco had no problem with it, and Draco himself admitted that, yes, one of his ancestors married a Veela centuries ago.

"What were dementors doing on Hogwarts' grounds anyway?" Draco complained. "Did they really expect Sirius Black to be at Hogwarts?"

"Well, to be fair, he did get into Hogwarts. Remember Halloween?" Daphne asked rhetorically.

"I guess. Still, isn't he supposed to be looking for Harry? Why did he try to enter the Gryffindor Common Room then?" It wasn't the first time they had wondered about this.

The general belief was that Sirius Black simply hadn't known Harry wasn't a gryffindor.

"Maybe he's _not_ looking for Harry." Daphne said, just to put that idea in their heads.

"Then what does he want?" Harry asked.

Daphne shrugged but said, "I don't know. He could be after something else, or _someone else_. I would wonder, instead, if he knew how to escape from Azkaban, why didn't he do it before? Why now? Harry is in his third year already. If he really was after Harry, why didn't he escape before?"

Both Draco and Harry assumed a pensive expression. "That's true. It's weird, isn't it?"

"Hum." Daphne made a noncommittal sound and changed the subject. "Doesn't matter now. The Aurors will catch him, eventually. Still, what we should be worrying about are the dementors. Both Harry and I, and even you Draco to a lesser extent, have a really bad reaction to them. We have to do something about it."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"There's a spell that works against Dementors." Daphne said.

"Right, the one Lupin used on the train. Maybe we could ask him to teach us." Harry said.

Daphne smiled at Harry. "Yeah, the Expecto Patronum. And that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Do you think he would agree? The Expecto Patronum is supposed to be really complicated." Draco said.

Daphne shrugged. "We could try, at the very least. And if he doesn't accept, we'll try to learn it on our own. There must be some books on the subject. We need to learn to defend ourselves against those creatures. I can't become catatonic every time I'm faced with them. And Harry even faints when they come close. That's a big weakness, for both of us. And we can't afford that."

Harry looked ashamed at the reminder that he tended to faint every time he was close to those things. "Why do they affect me so?"

"The dementors feed on bad emotions. Pain, grief. And you witnessed your parents' death when you were one. I would be more worried if they didn't affect you as they did."

Harry nodded but he didn't look completely convinced.

They kept talking for a few hours yet before finally deciding to go to bed.

Daphne laid in bed that night but it took a lot of time for her to fall asleep. She had so many thoughts clouding her head and though she knew she could close them off with meditation if she wanted to, she needed to think about them. She needed to plan.

The first thing was, of course, Sirius. She had lost Sirius in her old life and she won't let that happen a second time. What was worse was that Sirius had never regained his freedom and had never been found innocent until after his death. Pettigrew had gotten away, and with that the proof that Sirius was innocent. But not this time.

Technically she could simply take the rat from Ron but who would listen to her? And how could she explain how she knew about Pettigrew? No, too dangerous. She needed to plan this carefully.

The last time, they were about to bring Pettigrew to Dumbledore, but Remus had turned because he had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane and Pettigrew had turned into a rat and escaped. Remus had known about them being at the Shrieking Shack in the first place because he had the Marauders' map with him. And Snape had seen the same map and followed them there.

So, first things first, she needed to get the Marauders' Map from Fred and George. Or, at least, make sure that Remus would confiscate the Map from the Weasley twins, so it would be in his possession when Sirius would 'kidnap' Ron and therefore Pettigrew.

The first year in this reality went pretty much the same as hers, but not the second. So, she couldn't bet on things happening the same way as her reality this year as well.

The scene at Flourish and Blotts, for example, never happened here, and therefore Lucius never put the diary in Ginny's cauldron and the diary never arrived at Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets was never opened. Therefore, Lucius probably still had the diary in his possession, unless he had gotten rid of it.

But no, she remembered the conversation between Lucius and Mr. Burke. At the time she hadn't understood what was going on but now it was obvious. Lucius wanted to give the diary to Burke, but Burke must have seen the name on the cover of the diary – T. M. Riddle – and realized whom it had belonged to. Burke must have known that Tom Riddle, the young man who had once worked in his shop, and Lord Voldemort, were the same person. No wonder he hadn't wanted to take the diary.

She only hoped Lucius hadn't found someone else to leave the diary to. It would be much easier to get the Diary from Lord Malfoy than trying to find it and take it from someone else.

Still, the diary could wait. There was another Horcrux she could reach much easily since it was here at Hogwarts. The problem was how to destroy it. The basilisk was still alive in this reality. Was she supposed to kill it again?

She could perhaps ask for Snape's help this time. She didn't trust Dumbledore, not after what had happened in her old life. She knew Dumbledore was just trying to do the right thing, but the way he went about things, manipulating people around like chess pieces, that wasn't right. And he knew that he would be willing to let Harry die just to get rid of Voldemort. He would let _anyone_ die just to see Voldemort dead, even himself. But she wasn't. She would try to save as many people as possible or defeating Voldemort wouldn't be worth it.

Snape, on the other hand, she knew, would do anything to save and protect Lily's child and, in this reality, the two of them even got along.

And the potions ingredients one could obtain from a basilisk were numerous and extremely valuable as well. Someone like Snape couldn't pass that up.

But she had no intention of letting Snape know about the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had been right about that. Snape was too close to Voldemort for comfort – if Voldemort ever found out Snape was a spy, he would torture him for information, maybe even break his mind like what Voldemort had done to Bertha Jorkins, and he would find out that someone else knew about the Horcruxes. That couldn't happen.

Also, as much as she admired Snape now, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that Snape was ambitious and he had been a loyal death eater once. He wasn't above murdering someone for his own gain, and immortality was something that would tempt a lot of people. Better not to risk it.

There was also the fact that she couldn't exactly explain how she knew about the horcruxes in the first place.

Explaining about the Chamber of Secrets and how she had found out about it was easier. She could say that she had read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. That she had also heard about the rumours that the Chamber had been opened fifty years ago. That she was a Parselmouth and that she wanted to try and find it, but since there was a monster there, she didn't want to run the risk of freeing it. Therefore, why, she would ask for Snape's help.

Still, she couldn't do it anytime soon. She already knew she was a Parselmouth, of course, but nobody else knew. She needed to pretend to 'find out' that she was a Parselmouth now because of the whole Lamia inheritance thing – the real Daphne hadn't been a parselmouth.

And, of course, something like the Chamber of Secrets couldn't be found in a few days. Maybe the end of the year could work, or even the fourth year.

And thinking about the Fourth Year, would the Triwizard Tournament happen here too? And was she supposed to let the fake Moody aka Barty Crouch Jr put Harry's name in the Goblet or was she supposed to unmask him early so that Voldemort's plan would be stopped?

Harry wasn't a Horcrux in this reality. She knew that because this Harry wasn't a parselmouth. That meant that this Harry didn't need to sacrifice himself to kill Voldemort and he didn't need for Voldemort to be reborn with Harry's blood in his veins. That also meant that Lily's protection, if Voldemort didn't use Harry's blood for his resurrection, would still work. That could be a good advantage. Unfortunately though, in this case, Harry would still need to live with the Dursleys for a few weeks every summer, instead of with Sirius if Daphne could manage to position things just so for Sirius to get a trial and finally prove his innocence.

Still, Sirius could put the fear of god in the Dursleys like probably no one else could, since he was both a wizard and a convicted murderer as far as they knew. He could probably intimidate the Dursleys into treating Harry like a king. That could work.

Also, with Sirius free, it would mean having access to Grimmauld Place sooner – hopefully – and, therefore, the Locket. The Ring was still hidden underneath the Gaunts' shack. Easier to get than most. But could she really leave the school without anyone noticing? She could apparate from Hogsmeade maybe during one of the weekends in the village. Away from Hogwarts' wards and, if she disappeared for a few hours no one would notice, probably. Except Harry and Draco. But Harry didn't have permission to go to Hogsmeade anyway.

The Hufflepuff cup would be a problem. How to get that? She couldn't rob Gringotts a second time, could she? And this time the stakes were even higher. If she got caught, she could end up in jail. She couldn't exactly explain that she was stealing from a vault at Gringotts because inside there was an artefact that was absolutely necessary to kill Voldemort, could she? If only the Cup was in one of the Black vaults instead. It would be so much easier.

Also, Nagini. Voldemort had made Nagini into a Horcrux sometimes after Harry's first year, after escaping Hogwarts following his failure to get the Philosopher's stone. Though it was more probable to think that he made it the summer before Harry's fourth year because Pettigrew had escaped Hogwarts and went to him, and so did Barty Crouch. It was thanks to these two Death Eaters that Voldemort became stronger, strong enough to make another Horcrux. Could she get to Nagini before that, somehow? Was it worth it? Would killing Nagini before she was a Horcrux mean that Voldemort would create another Horcrux, one she didn't know about? It was better not to risk it. And anyway, she had no way of knowing where Nagini had been before rejoining Voldemort anyway – or joining, really. Where did exactly Nagini become Voldemort's familiar? Not that it mattered, of course.

Daphne sighed and decided that it was enough planning for now. She would figure it out. She had to.


End file.
